geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ready Steady Slow (Original Version)
I've come across a lot of PSAs back in 2016, when I was 10. Some of them were supposedly trying to scare someone or make them learn, but they would either succeed or fail on their main goal. This is one of the PSAs that succeeded on its main goal, which is to make someone learn. Now, this is a PSA that was both a cartoon and a PSA itself. It was posted on my 8th birthday, which is May 9, 2014. A lot of you might have known the title, so if you're curious, it's called "Ready Steady Slow". I came across this PSA in the summer of 2016. It was from Southern India. But I have never seen the final version, because I found a horrifying alternate version of the PSA. And like Red Mist and suicidemouse.avi, the maker of this version was Andrew Skinner. I can't remember when I came across it, but let's just say it was in May 10, 2014, 1 day after the PSA came out. I was playing FIFA 14 in Career Mode on my Xbox 360. I then got bored after 2 hours, and I went on my computer and began watching FIFA 14 videos. But then a video got randomly recommended to me, and it said: "Ready Steady Slow - Public Awareness Film (Original Version)". I think it's just a troll video and that there's no such thing as an original version of Ready Steady Slow, so I decided to click on it. Man, I would regret ever clicking on that video. It started out with the normal beginning you'd find in the final version, you know, the manager getting a call, and so on. However, what's doesn't seem right is that the unlucky guy was on the right, while the lucky guy is on the left. This was not in the final version. What also doesn't seem right is that the worker uniforms are pastel red instead of orange. The 3rd thing that didn't seem right is that when the two workers came, the manager had four hands, and his eyeballs were rolling around in directions they should not be rolling around in. This left me in confusion. What am I watching? What is this? Well, believing that it's just a stupid editing video that's supposed to be a YTP but failed to, I kept watching. But then when the dotted lines got around the house that the manager's finger pointed at, it didn't make a "Ding!" sound like it did in the final version, it made a buzzing noise instead. But other than that, the video went like normal... that is, until the part when the unlucky guy rammed the family waiting for the signal. When that happened, it killed the family, leaving blood and organs everywhere. It was totally revolting. I nearly vomited. And at the 3:10 mark, when the lucky guy was about to take the road, a whole bunch of cars ran in on screen and rammed the lucky guy, killing him instantly. This was even more revolting than earlier. I was too lazy to go to the bathroom and vomit in the toilet, so instead, I vomited on the sofa I was sitting on. After that, the video went back to normal, but it didn't last long. When the woman in the middle and the man on the right got their front heads hit, it cracked their skull, leading to instant death. The guy on the left then mourned about the other two people's death. I was completely distraught. This is not the final version I'm watching. This is something else... something horrifying. I've never seen such a horrifying PSA in my entire life... not even while I'm 8. But that didn't stop me from watching anyway. At the 5:12 mark, when a guy's car hit another car, it lead to his instant death, leaving a whole pile of organs everywhere. And at the 6:47 mark, not only did I see a whole lot of things flying everywhere, but I also saw blood and organs flying everywhere as well. This makes it clear that the unlucky guy was dead. Something kept flashing over and over at that point, and I can't see what it was, but when I paused the video when it flashed, I saw something horrifying. It was a photo of the 7:06 mark of the final version, but what made it so horrifying is that there was blood on some things and the officer's eyes are red. The officer's hat was also black, and his belt was missing, leaving only a white line. I continued on. The next part was a plain black screen that lasted for about 4 minutes, until text popped up that said, "THE END" It was in red text, and in Comic Sans Font as well. And the video ended there. I was in shock of what I just saw. Was this a sick joke? How was this leaked? What was Andrew Skinner thinking when he made this? And more importantly... WHY DID THIS VERSION MANAGE TO GET PAST THE FCC'S RULES AGAINST HORRIFYING CONTENT AND AIR IN SOUTHERN INDIA?! The good news is, this horrifying version got removed from YouTube in August 2014, and before it got deleted, it got set to private to prevent it from seeing the light of day again. But after it got deleted, it didn't stop people like me from thinking it's still out there somewhere. If you find the video on YouTube or anywhere else right after it got deleted, contact me, because I wanted to know the details about this. Category:Lost Videos Category:YouTube Category:Videos Category:PSA Category:James' Creepypastas